American Sex Bracelets
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out. I don't know if they have sex bracelets anywhere other than America...but read and review!
1. North Italy

**~AN~ I have a new story! I hope you all like the idea!**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of first broken bracelet- Yellow **

**Meaning- wearer is willing to hug**

**Slight pairing alert: America/N. Italy or Alfred/Feliciano**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...?**

America was busy gathering his papers at the end of the meeting, when he had a feeling someone was standing behind him. He felt a slight tug on his jacket sleeve. Turning around, Alfred was surprised to see North Italy smiling at him.

"What did you need, Feliciano?" "I wanted to see your pretty bracelets!"America smiled slightly and pushed up his jacket sleeve so North Italy could see all of them.

"Ve~! There are so many pretty colors! I like this yellow one the best. It looks the same color as butter, butter goes on pasta, and I love pasta!" Alfred smiled his heroic smile at Feliciano's rambling. What America did not see was North Italy reaching out his hand to grab the yellow bracelet and starting to pull on it. What he did hear was the snapping noise of said yellow bracelet. The snap seemed to echo through the meeting room, stopping all the other conversations. All the other countries focused their eyes on Feliciano and Alfred. The Italian was looking at the broken bracelet in his small hands, then the American, then back at the bracelet. His eyes were wide and he started whimpering. The other countries started whispering among each other.

"What, like, happened? ", Poland whispered, rather loudly actually, to Lithuania. The other nations were wondering the exact same thing. By now, Feliciano was waving his ever present white flag faster than the speed of sound, whimpering in unintelligable Italian and English. Alfred was looking at the broken bracelet on the floor where it had fallen during North Italy's flag waving. America took a step towards the tiny Italian with his idiotic 'hero' smile in place. Feliciano started waving his flag even faster and mumbling more unrecognizable words. The American suddenly grabbed North Italy's arm, pulling him to his chest. the smaller man squeaked audibly at the sudden jerking motion that pulled him to America. Now everyone was dead silent as they witnessed America pulling North Italy in to a rather fierce hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER, DUMBASS AMERICA?", Romano broke the eerie silence with his loud yelling. Alfred let go of Felicano quickly and bolted out of the room while shouting, " 1 down, 15 to go!"

**~AN~ Meh, its short but I hope you all liked it! **


	2. England

**~AN~ Hello, again! I have another of this already? I must have too much free time...oh well! XD**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of second broken bracelet- Pink**

**Meaning- wearer is willing to give a hickey**

**Slight pairing alert: America/England or Alfred/Arthur**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? drunk!America**

**Last minute note: This moment happens during the winter, about 3 months after the first bracelet incident.**

Arthur could not believe this was happening, but maybe there always was a first time for everything. What he could not believe was _Alfred _had drunk more than he did this time. It was always the other way around. England huffed and walked up to the bar where America had passed out about 15 minutes ago.

"Alfred."

No answer.

"America."

Sitll nothing.

"BLOODY WANKER!"

Alfred emitted a _highly_ unattractive snort, then sat up quickly. The shorter blonde glared at the other man. Arthur did not have time for this. He could have been sitting at home, doing some embroidery, having a nice chat with Ms. Fairy. But _no_. America claimed that since he was in England, he had to have the beer. So, obviously, England had to come with him, or the stupid wanker would have lost his way in the snow. Just his luck.

"We are leaving. Come on." America's eyes seemed to focus for the first time since waking up from his alcohol-induced slumber. He gave Arthur a dopey smile.

"Hey there, Iggy. How are you this morning?", the taller blonde slurred. England rolled his eyes and glared at Alfred. Arthur grabbed the taller blonde's hand, pulling him out into street. Alfred stumbled horribly, even if he had only walked about 10 steps from the bar to the street. All the ice on the sidewalk was _not_ helping. The shorter blonde did not let go of the other's hand until they had reached said shorter blonde's house. The Brit angrily unlocked the door and pushed the drunk American inside. After hanging up his winter coat, Arthur found Alfred sitting on the floor of the living room, looking at those colored bracelets he had started wearing. England did not like those bracelets, _at all_.

"Hey, Iggy. Which color bracelet do you like best?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want you to come closer, you can't see the colors well from over there."

England grumbled but complied. America motioned for England to sit next to him. After, Arthur was settled next to Alfred on the floor, the taller blonde took off one of the bracelets. The _pink _bracelet. America offered the offending accessory to England, who said he did not want wear it. Especially if it was pink. That was an insult to the Brit's pride as a man. But, Alfred persisted. Arthur was not having this. The smaller blonde ripped the bracelet from the other's grasp and broke it. Alfred said nothing, but looked at the broken bracelet in England's fingers. Then his drunken gaze drifted upward to Arthur's neck. The Brit was not expecting what came next. One moment he was sitting upright, the next he was laying on the floor, with America _on top of_ him. This was not happening.

"Alfred, you stupid prick! Get off me!" America did not listen though. He began nuzzling the Englishman's neck. Then, to England's horror- or was that excitement?- Alfred latched on to his neck and sucked, _hard_. Arthur gasped.

"America! I said get off!", but his voice lacked its earlier conviction. It sounded more like, 'America! Keep going!' Alfred did not seem to be stopping his ministration anytime soon, and England was starting to enjoy it. _A lot_. The Brit had to bite his lip to keep in the moans that had bubbled up in his throat from coming out. _For god sake, Arthur, it is just a hickey!, _he thought to himself. But, it was _Alfred_. The man he had always wanted to have a moment like this with. It was over all too soon for the Englishman. The taller blonde pulled away with a loud smacking noise. England whined at the loss of contact, then blushed in embarrassement at how needy it sounded. America was sitting up, though he was still straddling Arthur. The Brit was waiting for what should have come next, but it did not happen.

"2 down, 14 to go!", the American shouted, then stood and staggered to the couch, landing on it with a soft thud. The Englishmen was furious. How could Alfred do that? To him? Not only did the Brit have a hickey most likely the size of Russia in a very noticeable place on his neck, he had a small _problem _that was starting to hurt. On his way to the bathroom, England reminded himself not to give America any asprin for the headache he was sure to have tomorrow, and leave all the blinds open to let in as much sun as possible.

**~AN~ That was long! But it was pretty fun to write! This was my first time writing a slightly sexual moment in my life and my first try at USUK! I feel accomplished! I hope I didn't disappoint any USUK fans who have read or might read this fic in the future...XD**


	3. Japan

**~AN~ I'm back! I hope the people who read this think my fail attempts at sexual situations are enjoyable...XD I hope Japan's in character, I've never written him before! The story's setting at this point is 2010.**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of third broken bracelet- Orange**

**Meaning- wearer is willing to kiss**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Japan or Alfred/Kiku**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...?**

**Last minute note: This moment takes place 5 months(April-Mayish of 2010) after the second bracelet incident, and this happens before Japan's tsunami and earthquakes. Please keep Japan, and its people, in your thoughts and prayers!**

America sat on the beach towel, enjoying the cool sea breeze. Japanese beaches really were nice places. He could sit on this beach forever. The tall blonde laid back on the towel, and started to dose off, until he heard a voice.

"America-_san_, I brought you a drink." Alfred sat up and turned to face Japan, the shorter holding a drink with a little umbrella sticking out of it. The American smiled at the shorter nation. He took the drink, thanking Kiku. Alfred took a long sip of the fruity liquid. Refreshing. America noticed that Japan was still standing.

"You can sit down, Kiku. I won't bite." Japan blushed furiously, glad that Alfred had not acknowledged that he had been staring at the taller man for the last 5 minutes. Kiku sat down next to Alfred, his emotions under his control once again. America was looking out at the ocean, smiling serenely. Kiku could not help but stare. _Again_. America was shirtless, so that was one of the reasons why Japan was staring. The Japanese man started blushing again as he imagined he and Alfred doing some _very _naughty things. Alfred's chest and arms were just so _muscular_. His face was not that bad either.

"Hey, Kiku, are you getting too hot in the sun? Why is your face so red? Do we need to go back inside?" Japan quickly looked away.

"N-no, America-_san_. I'm perfectly fine." Kiku supressed his blush, putting his neutral expression back in place. They were quiet for awhile after that. Japan noticed something shining out of the corner of his left eye. He turned toward the light and noticed exactly where the light was coming from. America's bracelets were reflecting the sunlight.

"Do you like my bracelets, Japan? Which one is your favorite?"

"I think the orange one is rather nice, America-_san_. It reminds me of orange coral."

Alfred removed the bracelet and held it out to Kiku. The shorter man took it hesitantly, he was not used to getting gifts.

"Thank you." Japan held the bracelet in his slender fingers, admiring the color.

"Your welcome, hero's should always be generous!" America said, laughing loudly in his annoying- adorable- laugh. Suddenly, a bird swooped down and grabbed the bracelet in its beak. Both nations gasped at the same time. The two countries were soon caught in a game of tug-o-war with the bird for the orange bracelet. SNAP! Japan and America let go of the accessory after they heard the snap. The bird flew off with its prize.

"I apologize for that, America-_san_. I will buy you a new orange one, just like it."

"That doesn't matter, Kiku." Said man shivered at the lower tone of the other man's voice. He slowly turned his focus from the direction the bird had went to the other nation's face. The look in America's eyes made Kiku's heart beat a little faster.

"W-why doesn't it matter that I broke you bracelet, America-_san_?"

"That's what you supposed to do with them." Japan squeaked slightly when Alfred gripped his hips and jerked him forward. Kiku's forehead was resting against America's, their lips only an inch apart. The small dark-haired man wanted to close the short distance, but the other beat him to it. Japan noticed Alfred's lips were soft, like little pillows. Kiku did not need to be asked twice to start kissing Alfred back. They kissed for what seemed like hours, a least it felt that way to Japan. The dark-haired nation moaned lightly and the blonde pulled away abruptly. Both nation's were breathing heavily. America smirked at Japan's flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes.

"3 down, 13 to go.", the blonde said breathily. Japan did not understand what that meant. Alfred stood so quickly, Kiku had to wrap his arms around America's neck to keep from falling.

"Let's go swimming!", Alfred yelled as he ran toward the ocean with the smaller nation in his arms. Japan just enjoyed being in America's arms.

**~AN~ Another one done! This is my favorite one shot, as of right now. I have a large soft spot for America/Japan. Beware the next chapter, France is the one who breaks the next bracelet...XD**


	4. France

**~AN~ Another chapter! Wahoo! I have no life...but that's ok, because that means I have time to update! Here is the France chapter...oh my gosh...XD**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of fourth broken bracelet- Glittery Purple**

**Meaning- willing to French kiss**

**Slight pairing alert: America/France or Alfred/Francis**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Beware of French kissing under the Eiffel Tower! Reference to the Eiffel Tower as France's d**k.**

**Last minute note: I hope I got France as in character as possible. This incident takes place 3 weeks after the beach one.**

"Did you really have to add the antenna on top just because it lost its title as 'Tallest Man-Made Structure in the World' to the Chrysler Building?", America questioned as he looked up at the Eiffel Tower. France averted his eyes to Alfred with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, _Amérique_. How else would my dick have gotten longer, thus making me all the more desirable?" The Frenchman grabbed the American's butt for extra emphasis. Alfred jumped away, glaring at Francis. France laughed his weird '_Honhonhon_' laugh and started inching his way closer to the other nation. Alfred kept backing away until his back hit something metal. He looked up, finding out he had hit one of the legs of the tower.

"You seem to have nowhere to go, _Amérique_. But, do not worry, I don't bite. _Hard_." Alfred shivered unpleasantly, though he laughed loudly to cover up his disgust.

"The hero can get out of any situation, no matter how impossible it may seem!" The American laughed loudly again, but the volume kind of faded away when he thought of something. This might be a situation where he might _not_ be able to get out of without giving Francis what he wanted. France rolled his eyes at America's loud laughing, then frowned slightly when it died away.

"What are you going to do to me, France?" Now the Frenchman knew why the younger blonde had stopped laughing. He was nervous. How cute!

"Oh, don't worry, _Amérique_. You can trust me, _mon ami_." The older blonde moved his hands to America's wrists, pulling them up so they were trapped above the younger blonde's head. Alfred knew he could not trust Francis. He gasped when the other moved his wrists above his head. America struggled to get free but France must have known this would happen, because the Frenchman just tightened his grip on the American's wrists. Francis also moved his body so he was pressed against the other with practically no space in between them.

"I guess I really don't have anywhere go.", America mumbled.

"I like this glittery purple bracelet, _Amérique_. Can I see it?"

"No." Alfred tried to remove his hands out of the other blonde's grasp once more, but to no avail. The Frenchman slowly and quietly slipped his right index finger under the sparkly bracelet, without the other noticing. SNAP! America froze. _No, that didn't just happen! No! No! No! It was just my imagination!, _Alfred thought frantically. Both nations watched as the glittery purple bracelet dropped to the ground. Francis looked at America with an indifferent, 'I'm not sorry I just broke that', look. Alfred did not want to kiss Francis, but he promised himself he would fufill the requirements of _all _the bracelets. No matter how unpleasant the situation. America quickly pressed his lips to the other man's. Of course France responded almost immediately. _Oh my god, this is hella nasty! But, why does it feel so good?_, the younger blonde screamed in his mind as the kiss continued. Alfred had come come to the part of the kiss he did _not_ want to do. Francis had started to unbutton the other's shirt. At the same time said other man quickly thrust his tongue into the Frenchman's mouth. The older blonde hummed in appreciation at the other's 'willingness'. America rubbed his tongue against the other's, trying not to gag with disgust-or groan with pleasure- he could not tell. When Alfred felt one of France's hands moving to a place it had _no _place being, he pushed him away. Francis stumbled backward from being pushed and landed on his butt about a foot away from the other blonde.

"4 down, 12 to go.", America grumbled as he wiped France's salivia off his mouth and rebuttoned his shirt. Alfred stomped away from Francis, ignoring the small crowd of tourists that had gathered around them, and had witnessed his humiliation under the Eiffel Tower.

**~AN~ FINALLY! THIS ONE IS DONE! Holy jeebus, I feel so dirty! I hope France and America were in character and I'm made it pervy enough for the possible America/France fans who might read this! XD**


	5. South Italy

**~AN~ Hello again, lovelies! I love all the reviews I've been getting. I never thought this story would be this popular. But, I'm really feeling the love! The author who inspired this chapter was inspired by Coffee-Flavored Fate, a writer on here who only writes Romerica in the Hetalia fanbase on this site. You should go check them out! I hope Romano is in character! I didn't have Alfred call Romano 'Lovino', because I believe only Spain calls him that.**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of fifth broken bracelet- Glittery Yellow **

**Meaning- indicates kissing and hugging is acceptable**

**Slight pairing alert: America/S. Italy(Romano) or Alfred/Lovino**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Lovino's mouth and super inappropriate touching in an alleyway in Rome. XD**

**Last minute note: I know this bracelet's meaning might give different mental pictures to different people, but to me, hugging and kissing means groping/ full-on making out. But if even if you don't picture that, read it anyway! This incident takes place 1 month after the Eiffel Tower one.**

"Have you chosen your gelato flavor yet, bastard?", a very pissed off Romano asked grumpily. He stood there glaring at America, who was _still _looking at the menu in the gelato shop by the Trevi Fountain. Romano could feel his gelato melting in the hot sun. They needed to _go_.

"Ummm...Can I get the coffee-flavored kind?", the blonde asked the woman behind the counter. The woman nodded and held out her hand. Alfred looked at her with a confused look. Romano sighed impatiently. Did America have to be _this_ American all the time?

"It's fuckin' obvious she wants you to pay first, so she knows you have enough money to buy the fuckin' gelato!", the shorter man said, his voice rising in intensity with every word. Romano paused to lick some of his, specially customized, tomato-flavored gelato off his hand*. By this time, the American had given the woman a 10 euro bill, gotten his change, and was waiting on her to put the ice cream in the cup.

"Thank you!", Alfred said when he took the cup of gelato and turned back to Romano.

"Are you finally ready, idiot?"

"I didn't take that long...did I? The hero never takes too long! Everyone else just moves too fast!"

"_15 _minutes, asshole. "

"Sorry, Romano." At least America had the decency to look a little ashamed. For 5 seconds.

"Whatever, bastard. Let's go."

"Yeah! Let's go see that fountain!" Romano rolled his eyes in annoyance. The shorter Italian walked out of the gelato shop with the taller blonde in tow. They admired the Trevi Fountain for a few minutes so they could finish their ice cream.

"This is so cool, Romano! But, the Statute of Liberty is obviously better!"

"You bastard!" Romano punched America on the arm and stormed off in the direction of the hotel the nations were staying at. Alfred had to run to catch up. On the way back to the hotel, America had begun speeding up his steps, walking a little ways in front of the Italian. Romano was starting to having trouble keeping up(only a little, damn it!). _Why is this motherfucker walking so damn fast?_, he thought.

"Will you slow down, _idiota_!", the darker man yelled, grabbing America's right wrist, the one with those bracelets on it. Romano pulled roughly on Alfred's wrist, not realizing that his finger had hooked in one of the accessories, having a broken glittery yellow bracelet in his hand when he it pulled back. Both countries stopped and stared at the broken bracelet clenched loosely in the Italian's hand. The shorter dropped the bracelet like it had the plague. Alfred started walking towards the other with his 'hero' smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me! I'll buy you a new one, I swear!", a terrified Romano screeched, taking a few uneasy steps away from the blonde. He was _not_ scared, dammit! It was just a cheap bracelet that could easily be replaced. But, that look in America's eyes was a little weird and the shorter man did not like it. _Why is he smiling like he does when he claims he is the hero? He looks like he just won the the fucking lottery! _The Italian gasped sharply when Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled him to an alleyway. Romano struggled to free his wrist from the blonde's grasp, but the other was too strong. _Why is this son of a bitch so strong?_, he wondered.

"Would you let the fuck go!" America ignored him. When they were inside the alleyway, Alfred pushed the other against the wall and pressed his body against Romano's.

"What are you doing? Get off me, idiot!" This could not not be happening. Especially not in a fucking _alleyway_. The shorter tried to push Alfred away, but that did not work.

"I said get o-!" Romano could not finish his demand, because America had put his lips on his. Romano did not want to kiss him back, but that changed when the blonde's hands started roaming on his hips and ass. The Italian could not deny that Alfred was good with his hands.

"Why won't you do anything, Romano?", the taller man whispered in the darker man's ear when they had pulled apart for air. Said man shivered at the low, husky tone of the younger man's voice.

"Why don't you show me how good you Italians really are." That comment got Romano going.

"You want to know how good I can be, bastard? Then just sit back and enjoy." Romano hooked his fingers in Alfred's beltloops on his jeans, pressing their bodies together tighter and started to copy the American's movements. The Italian could not believe he was complying to America's challenge, but he had to show the other how good Italians were on the subject of passion. Alfred licked Romano's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Romano granted. America groaned low in his throat when the Italian lightly bit his tongue. In return, the taller man massaged the Italian's butt with his larger hands. Romano's moan would have been a little on the loud side if America's tongue had not been in his mouth. Both nations broke away for much needed air but did not let go of each other. Romano let his head fall back to rest against the wall behind him, trying to slow his breathing. The shorter man felt the other nuzzling his neck.

"You were right, you Italians are good at this sort of thing." Alfred may have laughed breathily, but that annoying laugh still kind of showed through.

"You bet your ass we are, idiot."

"5 down, 11 to go.", America said against the Italian's neck.

Romano was too out of breath to ask what that meant.

***About the tomato-flavored gelato, that is not an actual flavor, but I feel Romano might force the gelato makers in Italy to make some just for him.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!: I've been getting some questions about when I'm doing Russia. Don't worry Russia/America fans, Russia does break a bracelet, but the color is a secret..XD**

**~AN~ This one was actually really fun to write! I don't feel dirty this time! The only reason I felt dirty when I wrote the America/France chapter, was because France makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes with the stuff he does. Yes, there really is a gelato shop right next to the Trevi Fountain. I know this, because I went to Rome, and Athens, over spring break. The woman in the shop gave me free gelato. She is my new favorite person. They actually do have coffee-flavored gelato and it's really good. The next chapter will be more cannon...*coughCanadacough***


	6. Canada

**~AN~ New chapter! New chapter! XD Not really much to say about this chapter...I hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to my Canadian facebook friends! I miss the Canadian party we had in Greece at like twelve in the morning! XD **

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of sixth broken bracelet- Glittery Clear**

**Meaning- wearer will let the snappee "feel up" or touch any body part**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Canada or Alfred/Matthew**

**Fangirl Section: I think it's adorable that Alfred calls Matthew 'Mattie', it's so cute!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Kumajiro shows up at the end and Americest in a movie theater...XD This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I hope Canada's in character! This incident takes place 2 months after the alleyway one. I have more than 40 reviews! YAY! So the readers won't get confused about Canada calling Kumajiro 'Kumahiko', I've read in alot of fics that Canada can't remember the bear's name either. So, I just took that idea and rolled with it.**

Canada looked nervously around the movie theater lobby. Had Alfred forgotten they were supposed to see a movie today? Matthew should not be suprised. He was lucky his brother even remembered his birthday every year. The Canadian sighed and walked over to the place where you turned in your ticket. Canada handed his ticket to the woman and she told him which theater to go to.

"Thank you.", Matthew said quietly. The woman smiled at him then turned to the next person. When the young blonde entered the theater, it was already dark. _I was waiting for Al so long, I almost missed the movie!_, Canada thought, irritated. The blonde made his way to the center of the theater and found a seat right in the middle next to another man.

"Hey, Mattie! You finally showed up! I was about to give up on you!", the man whispered loudly in the Canadian's left ear. Matthew jumped, then turned to the face the person who, he thought, had forgotten about today. America had his thousand- kilowatt smile in place. He seemed really excited that Canada had shown up. The Canadian's irritation with his brother quickly evaporated.

"H-Hi, Al. I did not think you were here. Why didn't you call me, eh?" Alfred shrugged and patted his brother's soft, curly hair.

"The hero never breaks his promises! I'm here and your here, that's all that matters in the end!" Canada blushed a little at America's words. After that, the two brothers sat in silence to watch the movie. Matthew could see Alfred putting his arm closer to him out of the corner of his eye. _What is Al doing?_ The younger blonde said nothing. America put his arm on the armrest and slid it backward to get comfortable, then noticed one of his bracelets was hooked on it.

"Mattie!", the American whispered loudly, only to be shushed by someone in the row behind him.

"Mattie! My arm is stuck!", he tried again

"W-What?"

"My arm! It's stuckl!"

Matthew let his gaze drift towards America's arm. Alfred was right, he was caught on the armrest.

"What do you want me to do, eh?", Canada whispered worriedly.

"Put your hands on top of mine and help me pull outward! It's the only way I'll get free!" Canada did as he was asked. SNAP! Matthew jerked his hands back suddenly when he heard the noise. The snapped glittery clear bracelet was still draped across America's wrist. The larger blonde took the accessory in his left hand and tossed it to the ground, then grabbed the Canadian's hand in his own.

"What part of me do you want to touch?"

"W-What?", Canada pulled his hand from his brother's grasp and leaned away from him.

"You broke the bracelet! You _have_ to fulfill it, Mattie. Please?" America put on his saddest puppy-dog eyes. Matthew could not resist the American's puppy-dog eyes. The Canadian knew the part of his brother's body that would shut him up for a while, and if Alfred got what he wanted in the process, it was a win-win situation for Matthew. The smaller blonde reached out and gripped America's ahoge, or his erogenous zone. The American gasped, jerking away from Canada.

"Any body part but _that _one!"

"But, I thought you asked me what part I wanted to touch and I did. I'm only doing what you told me to do, eh.", Matthew said innocently. Alfred stared at his twin for a minute.

"Fine, you can touch my ahoge, but if I come in my jeans your washing them!" Canada shrugged and grabbed the erogenous zone again, then started to massage it gently. The larger blonde seized up, and started breathing heavily, groaning quietly. Matthew knew the noises would only get louder, so he used his teeth to remove his right glove and gave it to his twin.

"Bite down on the glove so you won't disturb the other people who are actually watching the movie.", the smaller blonde timidly whispered in Alfred's ear. America nodded lazily, lust in his eyes when he looked at the other man. The Canadian continued to massage the piece of hair. Alfred opened his mouth and shoved the glove between his teeth, but not before a groan escaped his throat. Luckily for both nations, an explosion had gone off in the movie, covering up the sound. Matthew slowly relaxed from the tense position he had adopted when his twin had made that noise. Alfred was taking deep breaths from his nose since he had his brother's glove in his mouth. He was also gripping his chair's armrests hard enough to slightly crack them. The Canadian started to stroke America's ahoge from tip to root with his thumb, increasing the volume of the muffled noises from his larger twin. Alfred could feel the heat in his stomach, that had started from the beginning of the ahoge stroking, getting hotter with every harder stroke his little brother administered.

"M-Mattie...I-I'm close...", America ground out from behind the glove. Said brother kept up his ministrations, hardly faltering. The slow lick to Alfred's erogenous zone is what ended it. The larger blonde moaned as loud as he could from behind the glove as came in his jeans, just like he knew he would. The American gripped the armrests with all his strength, shattering the plastic. That got them a few stares, but Canada ignored them. Matthew cautiously removed his glove from the other's mouth, and stared at it in disbelief.

"Al! Did you really _have_ to chew a hole through my glove?", Canada groaned. America laughed with the little breath he had recovered.

"You could have used something else, like you googles. Something sturdier than a leather glove wouldn't have been ruined as easily."

Matthew rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"What?"

"Can I go to your place so I can take a shower? I feel really sticky. Plus, you have to wash my jeans. You made me come in them. You brought it on youself!"

"Sure, Al."

"6 down, 10 to go."

"What was that, Al?"

"Nothing. Let's go, everyone else is leaving." Canada looked up in surprise to see the movie was over and people were leaving the theater. The smaller blonde helped his brother stand up on shaking legs, and they left the theater.

_***outside the movie theater***_

A small tan bear was napping on a bench outside, enjoying the breeze.

"Kumahiko! What are you doing here?" The bear looked up sleepily at the two nations.

"...Who...?"

"I'm Canada!", Matthew shouted as loud as he could(which was not very loud, at all). The smaller nation angrily dragged his brother down the sidewalk, towards the Canadian's house.

The tan bear crawled off the bench and started walking after the two countries. Something told him that one violet- eyed man fed him everyday.

**~AN~ This took me all day to write! I always think of these new bracelet senarios off the top of my head right before I start typing. Which means I went into alot of these NOT knowing what I was going to do in the end. But, I think this one turned out alright. I hope you enjoyed the Americest as much as I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE GOD LET CANADA BE IN CHARACTER! Next bracelet breaker is Germany( can you say lap dance?)! XD**


	7. Germany

**~AN~ Hello, readers! I love all of my readers who have followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I give you internet s'mores! XD I guess I lied to you about not updating today. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of seventh broken bracelet- ****Red**

**Meaning- wearer is willing to perform a lap dance**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Germany or Alfred/Ludwig**

**Fangirl Section: Lap dance...nightclub private room..champange...America/Germany...HELL YES!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? A lap dance in a nightclub!...XD This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I had to look up some information about lap dances to get the general idea of what your supposed to do when you give one(it's not actually 'dancing', just people grinding on each other in a private room, with the occasional strip tease.). XD This incident takes place 2 weeks after the movie theater one. I hope Germany is in character!**

**Translations: **_**Scheiße**_**-** **shit- German**

The colored lights in the club pulsated on the walls. Red, blue, green. Germany was having trouble focusing on anything because of the strobe lights. He sighed and looked at his watch. _America was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. _The German leaned against the wall, watching the people on the dance floor. Some of the couples on the dancefloor looked no older than sixteen. _They must have_ _used fake ID's. _Ludwig saw a young girl grinding shamelessly on a boy, but they were not on the beat of the music, so they looked really stupid. Germany felt uncomfortable standing there not doing anything, so he decided to try to find America in the large crowd. Of course, the people on the dancefloor were not making a path for him. Ludwig slowly pushed his way through the crowd, until he stopped when he saw a shock of blonde hair and glasses in the corner of his right eye.

"I finally found you! I was getting something at the store for tonight! A hero should always be prepared!" Germany turned toward Alfred, resisting the urge to chew him out for being late for their...why had the German agreed to come here? He wanted to be at home with his dogs, reading his dirty books.

"What did you get at the store that would be for tonight?" Ludwig felt he might know what Alfred was referring to, since he said he it was 'for tonight'. The German blushed a little, saying nothing.

"I'll show you the room I reserved. No one else is in there. Come on!" Germany liked the idea that no one else was in this room. _Finally , some peace and quiet._ Ludwig was not expecting the smaller blonde to grab his hand and barrel his way through the other people a near lightning speed to a darker part of the club. Ludwig had tensed when America had grabbed his hand. The German quickly removed his hand from Alfred's grasp, crossing his arms across his chest, a slight blush on his cheeks. The taller blonde gazed at his new surroundings with an uneasy expression. Ludwig felt awkward standing there waiting for the American to unlock the door to a room with a plaque that said _'PRIVATE ROOM' _in large black letters hanging on the wall next to it. _Why did America take me to a room called the 'private room'? _, the larger blonde thought uneasily. The other man finally got the door open.

"Come on in, Germany!" Said nation cautiously stepped into the room. America closed the door as soon as the German was inside. Ludwig turned to face Alfred who was pouring a fizzy liquid into a glass cup on table that was built to be low to the ground.

"What did you have planned, America?"

"Just relax!" The German tried to follow the other's advice, but it was hard.

"Hey, Germany, you want some champange?", the smaller blonde asked, taking a sip from his own glass. Ludwig noticed those colored bracelets the other nation had started wearing reflecting the room's low light. The accessory that caught his eye was the red one.

"W-What? Oh, sure." America poured a glass for Germany and handed it to him. _So, that's what he bought, champange. I was worried for nothing._ The taller blonde glanced around the room as he sipped his drink. He had relaxed a little, it was quieter in the private room, since the music from outside the room was muffled to the point where you almost could not hear it. _I wonder why that is?_, Ludwig wondered. He turned to ask Alfred, but froze at what he saw.

"A-America, why did you take your shirt off? What are you doing?" The American looked up from where he had been folding his shirt.

"What? Is there something wrong? It was getting hot in here. Were both guys, it doesn't matter!" Alfred started laughing in his 'hero' laugh. The laugh Ludwig had to hear _every _meeting.

"Well, not everyone is comfortable with removing their clothes so freely.", the German said through gritted teeth. Germany had been gripping his glass in irritation, which suddenly shattered in his strong grip, the liquid splashing to the floor.

"_Scheiße_!", Ludwig cursed. The taller blonde checked his hand for cuts, then knelt and started gathering the shards.

"Dude, chill. It's just a glass."

The smaller blonde kneeled down beside the other country, watching the German work. Ludwig must not have been watching what he was doing when he had a rather large sliver of the glass in his hand, which he was pointing in America's direction, because he heard the smaller nation gasp and a snapping sound. Germany dropped all the broken glass, turning toward the other man.

"Did I cut you?", he asked frantically. The German saw the younger nation shake his head slowy, his eyes drifted to the floor. Ludwig's eyes did the same, his eyes widening at what he had done. The red bracelet, now snapped in half, was laying in a puddle of champange on the floor.

"How do you want to do this?"

"W-What?"

"How do you want me to give you a lap dance? Do you want to be laying down or sitting up?" Germany was blushing as red as a tomato by now. This was a _very _awkward situation.

"W-Why would you want give me a lap dance?", Ludwig blushed even harder from saying it out loud.

"You broke the red bracelet, that means I have to give you a lap dance. Now which position would you prefer? I'll choose the position if you don't in the next 5 seconds." Germany could not believe America was saying all this with such a neutral expression.

"I-I guess sitting up?" Ludwig said it like a question. Alfred smiled and walked to the other man, putting his hand on the German's broad chest, pushing him backward. Ludwig lost his balance a little when the back of his knees hit the couch. America pushed the German down so he was sitting on the couch. The American draped his arms around the other's neck. Germany could not believe this was happening. _Mein Gott, what have I gotten myself into? _The smaller blonde moved so he was straddling Germany. Ludwig did nothing but blush harder.

"You can touch me, you know. It's a good thing my shirt is already off, or I would've had to strip for you, too!" America moved the German's arms until they were wrapped around his waist. Ludwig looked off to the side, blushing even harder. Alfred then started grinding against Germany to the beat of a song the German could not hear. The larger blonde tightened his grip on the smaller nation's waist, finally looking into the other's eyes.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?", the American huffed. Ludwig slowly shook his head, still blushing but not as bad as before. Soon, the German slowly began returning the other's movements with vigor. They continued this for a few minutes. America's moans were gaining intensity, Ludwig groaned low in his throat a few times. Suddenly, the smaller blonde moaned loudly and Germany felt warm wetness in the other's pants. Germany felt the same thing in his own pants soon after. Ludwig stopped moving quickly, blushing again, breathing heavily.

"Looks like we both enjoyed that a little _too_ much.", Alfred said, trying to regain his breath.

Ludwig nodded mutely, still breathing heavily. America laid his head on the larger man's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "7 down, 9 to go."

**~AN~ IT HAS BEEN FINISHED! I'm sorry if you thought a 'lap dance' was an actual dance, but it's not really dancing. I still hope you liked it! XD**


	8. Russia

**~Hello, sweeties! It's new chapter time and the chapter you all seem to have wanted from the beginning is finally her****e! I give kudos to the people who guessed the bracelet color right! XD**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of eighth broken bracelet- Clear**

**Meaning- indicates a willingness to do anything the snapper wants**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Russia or Alfred/Ivan**

**Fangirl Section: ...Cold War pairing FTW!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? A Russian flag used in an awkward way..in a hotel room...briefly mentions the Space Station and the Space Race... Belarus creeping outside the hotel room window! This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: It may seem like I made so America hates Russia, but that's not what I'm going for. I believe their relationship is a little tense. This incident takes place 6 weeks after the nightclub one. I hope Russia is in character!**

**Translations: ****да****- **yes**- Russian, ****нет****- **no- **Russian, ****Америка****-** America- **Russian**

"Everyone knows that the Americans on the Space Station work hader than the Russians do!"

"Still in denial, little America? May I remind you that _I _was the first nation to put an object in space." America pouted and crossed his arms immaturely.

"Stupid, commie.", the smaller nation mumbled. Russia smiled his childish smile and patted Alfred's head, only to have it roughly thrown off. The American walked to the other side of the Russian's hotel room and sat on the bed. _Why did I even come here?_, America thought. Ivan stood from his chair, walking to the other, sitting on the bed next to the smaller blonde. The American turned away from Russia.

"What is wrong, **Америка**?"

"Nothing. If there was, why would I tell you?"

"You can tell me anything, little American." The Russian patted America's head again, but his hand was not thrown off this time. Alfred shivered a little but cleared his throat to cover it up. Russia was still smiling that creepy-ass smile. Alfred turned to face the taller nation.

"I was wondering which bracelet was your favorite. I saw you staring at them during the meeting today, which really freaked me out. But heros never get scared!" The smaller blonde shouted, laughing loudly. The Russian rolled his eyes.

"I rather like this clear one." Alfred abruptly stopped laughing, pulling the arm with the bracelets to his chest.

"You do?", he said nervously.

"**да**. May I see it?" The American looked uneasily around the room, then extended his arm to the other. Ivan took Alfred's arm in his large gloved hands. His eyes focused on the clear bracelet. The Russian took the clear accessory in the first two fingers of his right hand, rolling it between them. The smaller blonde tried to ease his wrist of the Russian's grip, but Ivan must have noticed that, because he suddenly grabbed the bracelet with his entire hand. At the same time America had made a quick jerking motion with his wrist. SNAP! _Shit...! _America looked at Russia with slightly fearful eyes.

"You broke it, little America." Said nation nodded mutely. Ivan carelessly dropped the ruined bracelet to the floor.

"What do you want me to do for you?" The taller man shot the other a innocently confused look.

"What?"

"What...sexual thing do you want me to do for you?", Alfred said, cringing. It dawned on the Russian why America was asking him that. That bracelet. This would be _fun_.

"I know what I want you to do, **Америка**. Suck me off wearing the Russian flag. _Only _the Russian flag. I want to see what another nation looks like in my colors.", Ivan said, smiling childishly again. Alfred's face turned bright red.

"C-Can't I do something else?", the smaller blonde asked hopfully.

"**нет**. You asked me what I wanted and I told you. I'll go get the flag." The taller got off the bed, walking to his suitcase, unzipping it and pulling out the flag. The American had taken that as the hint to start removing his clothes. When Ivan turned back around, Alfred was sitting on the bed, completly undressed. The smaller blonde was blushing furiously, trying to cover himself as much as possible. Ivan smirked and brought America the flag.

"Tie it around your waist, little American." The nation did as he was told.

"I guess you should sit on the bed, Russia."

"**да**" The Russian sat heavily on the bed, still smiling. Alfred knelt in front of the taller man, blushing pure red. America unzipped Ivan's pants quickly.

"You look nervous, comrade."

"I'm not nervous! And don't call me your comrade!", the younger blonde said angrily, grabbing the older man's pants and boxers and yanking them off harshly. America gripped Russia's dick in his hands, putting the head in his mouth, sucking it. _Hard_.

"Your so anxious, comrade.", Ivan said breathily. His gloved hands threaded through the yonger man's hair, gripping it slightly.

"Don't call me your comrade!", Alfred said. At least, that is what the Russian thought he had said, as his dick was still in the smaller man's mouth. That humming felt nice though. Alfred took more of Ivan into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Russia tightened his grip in the other's hair, sucking in sharp breaths through gritted teeth. His slit his eyes, which had slipped closed during Alfred's ministrations. America looked good in that flag

"Y-your good at this, little American." Said American gave one more extra hard suck, ending it. Ivan moaned loudly, releasing in the smaller man's mouth. Alfred swallowed what he could, though some of the other's seed was still on his lips and chin. The Russian collasped against the bed, trying to regain his breath.

"8 down, 8 to go.", America whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_***outside the window***_

Belarus glared at the scene in the room from outside her brother's window. She had seen _everything_. Natalia wondered how many ways there were to get rid of a certain American that had just jumped to the top of her list of nations to get rid of for touching her brother inappropriately. She smiled maniacally as she scaled back down the side of the hotel to the ground.

**~AN~ IT IS DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XD**


	9. Liechtenstein

**~AN~ I have a new chapter! XD**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of ninth broken bracelet- Purple**

**Meaning- wearer is willing to kiss a partner of either sex**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Liechtenstein or Alfred/Lilli**

**Fangirl Section: ...Really cracktastic pairing? XD**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? America kissing Liechtenstein...Switzerland's guns! This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: This incident takes place 8 weeks after the hotel room one. I hope Liechtenstein and Switzerland are in character!**

"This is the best melted cheese I've ever tasted! ...What did you call it again?" America was stuffing his face full of fondue on the couch at Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house. Vash was gone for the day, and Lilli had thought it might be safe to invite someone over. But, she did not want to upset her brother for inviting a foreigner into the house, so she made Alfred promise to leave right after the fondue was gone. Which probably would not be too long from now, the way he was inhaling it.

"It's called fondue, Mr. Alfred. I'm glad you like it.", Lilli said smiling, placing another small bowl of the cheese on the coffee table in the living room. She took a seat on the chair on the other side of the table, crossing her hands like a lady would. The larger blonde quickly grabbed the bowl and took a cracker from the tray on the table, scooping a large amount of fondue on said cracker, stuffing it in his mouth. The young girl noticed the bracelets on the other nation's wrist. _I think that purple bracelet is pretty_, the girl thought.

"Right, fondue! I knew that! A hero knows everything!" Liechtenstein was pulled from her thoughts by America's voice and laughter. Lilli noticed the other had finished all the fondue in the bowl. Lilli wondered if she should ask Alfred about the bracelet. It was now or never.

"Umm..Mr. Alfred...May I see your purple bracelet? Please?"

"Sure, Lilli!" He took off the accessory and put it into her extended hand.

"I like this color purple, Mr. Alfred." America smiled at the little blonde as she studied the bracelet intently.

"I think it matches your bow, Liechtenstein. You can have it." She blushed a little.

"Thank you for the compliment and the bracelet. My brother picked out the bow for me. Brother has done so much for me." Lilli smiled nostalgically.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go do some more hero things! This was a nice visit. We should do this again sometime! Be sure to make more of that melted cheese stuff! The shorter blonde giggled a little and nodded. The taller blonde started for the door.

"I will, Mr Alfred!", she called after him. Liechtenstein stood from the couch and started gathering the bowl and tray. The girl forgot the accessory was in her hand and it got hooked on the end of the table. Getting up from her kneeling position, she felt something stopping her. She pulled hard. SNAP! Lilli froze, looking down at her hands. The bracelet had ripped in half.

"Lilli." She jumped at the voice. The girl turned toward the voice. America was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I broke your bracelet, Mr. Alfred!", she said worriedly. The other country slowly shook his head, walking towards the little girl. Alfred took the bowl and tray from her hands and leaned over, setting them on the table. Standing up to his full height once more, he took Liechtenstein's small hands in his own. Lilli was a little nervous. _What is Mr. Alfred going to do?" _The tiny country got her answer when Alfred pressed his lips softly to hers. The small blonde was so shocked, she could not react right away. But, the taller man's lips felt nice. Lilli slowly started to return the kiss, rising up on her tiptoes to get a better angle. She felt the larger nation's arms encircle her waist, lifting her completely off the ground. Liechtenstein draped her arms around the other's neck, pulling him a little closer, blushing at her boldness. _Mr. Alfred is such a good kisser_, she thought, blushing even more. Both nation's broke away for air.

"9 down, 7 to go.", the taller blonde whispered, breathing heavily. Lilli was trying to catch her breath, as well.

Suddenly, a gun cocked behind Alfred. America quickly, but gently, set the other on the ground, then turned in the direction of the sound. Switzerland was standing in the doorway with gun pointed at Alfred, ready to shoot. He did not look happy.

"What did you do to my sister?", Vash said through his teeth. America took this as his time to leave, he did not feel like getting shot. Slowly, the tall country inched his way towards and around the gun- wielding nation.

"Bye, Liechtenstein!", Alfred yelled as he started sprinting towards the front door. Several bullets hit the wall as an answer to his good-bye.

**~AN~ THE FIRST HETEROSEXUAL PAIRING BRACELET SENARIO IS DONE! XD**


	10. Sweden

**~AN~ New chapter! XD Sorry I didn't update for two days. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of tenth broken bracelet- Glittery Pink **

**Meaning- willing to "flash" a body part**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Sweden or Alfred/Berwald**

**Fangirl Section: ...Really cracktastic pairing? XD**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? America and Sweden...XD This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: Don't you all think Sweden(dad) and Finland(mom) are America and Canada's parental figures(because I do!)?. This incident takes place 7 days after the fondue one. I hope Sweden is in character! **

Sweden sighed as he sat down on the bench in the subway station. He was tired. The man could not wait to get home to Tino. Berwald smiled at the thought of his adorable wife.

"Hey there, Sweden! What are you doing?"

The Nordic turned toward the noise, stoic expression in place. America was walking towards him really quickly.

"N'th'ng, Am'rica."

"Oh...Well I'm going go see Lithuainia!"

The Swede nodded mutely, then turned to face the tracks again. Alfred stood there in the awkward silence, rocking back and forth on his heels uncomfortably. Then the shorter blonde remembered his bracelets. _My bracelets are the best conversation starters!_, the American thought, excitedly. The younger nation removed the glittery pink accessory, thrusting it in Sweden's line of vision. Berwald stared at the bracelet with a slightly confused expression.

"Do you like this, Sweden? I bet if you gave it to Finland, he would like it!"

"...M'ybe..." The tall Swede adopted his blank look again, taking the bracelet from the other. Suddenly, a voice on the intercom announced Sweden's subway was almost there. America was still standing there smiling at Berwald. The taller blonde did not notice the bracelet get caught on the edge of the bench as he was standing. SNAP! The Swede stopped. Alfred was also staring at the other's hand.

"You broke it, Sweden. Looks like I have to flash you now." Berwald looked confused again, then his eyes widened when he saw the shorter man starting to unbutton his pants.

"Wh't 're y'u d'ing, Am'rica?" Sweden did not know what do. So, he just stared, blushing slightly, at Alfred as the nation finished unbuttoning his pants. Sweden's stare had turned scary at this point, blush darkening.

""Flash!", America yelled as he pants and underwear down, then pulled them up again, laughing immaturely.

"10 down, 6 to go!", Alfred shouted, obnoxiously.

Berwald did not like how Alfred had yelled. Now everyone was looking over at them When his subway _finally_ arrived, the Swede boarded it qucikly, looking down. When Sweden looked out the window when he had a seat, he saw America standing there smiling and waving. Berwald did not wave back.

**~AN~ It was short and probably not as good as some of the other ones, but meh. I hope you liked it anyway! XD**


	11. Spain

**~AN~ I'm back you guys! Did you miss me? I was really busy last week, but things have calmed down now, so I have more time! XD**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of eleventh broken bracelet- ****Blue**

**Meaning- indicates oral sex performed on a guy**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Spain or Alfred/Antonio**

**Fangirl Section: oral smexytimes with the Country of Passion!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Spain getting oral sex in a park! This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I hope Spain is in character! This incident takes place 4 weeks after the subway one.**

**Translations: Hola, América-**Hello, America**-Spanish, Dios mío-**My god**-Spanish, Más, por favor**-Please, more**-Spanish, Yo estoy cerca-**I'm close**-Spanish, Estoy cansado-**I'm tired-**Spanish**

Spain smiled as he walked down the trail in the park. The sun felt nice on his skin. _If only L_ovi _was here to enjoy it with me_. Antonio saw a large oak tree and went to it, sitting underneath it to rest. The tanned man leaned his head back, dozing off in the cool shade.

"Hey, Spain!" Said man's eyes popped open. He turned towards the sound of the voice. America was jogging to him, stopping directly in front of the other.

"_Hola, América_! What are you doing here?", the Spanish man said, smiling his usual, oblivious-looking, smile. Antonio did not get up from his sitting position.

"I just wanted to get out of my house today and look for some hero things I should be doing! What a coincidence you would be out today, too! What are you staring at?" Antonio had seen the blue bracelet on the younger's wrist. The tanned man reached up and grabbed the bracelet.

"Hey, Antonio! Be careful with the bracelets! Can't have you breaking any of them!", Spain noticed Alfred sounded a little nervous. Antonio kept smiling his oblivious smile and let the blue accessory go.

"I wouldn't break them, America. But, could I see the blue one?" The American laughed a little nervously, but coughed loudly to try and cover it up.

"I guess if you really want to." The younger nation handed the bracelet to the other. The tanner man rolled the bracelet in between his fingers, marveling at the deep blue that reminded him of the sea.

"Do you want to keep it, Spain?"

"Sure! I'm sure my little Lovinito will love it!" The older man got up from the ground. The Spanish man put his hands down at his sides. Both nations did not notice one of Antonio's turtles, named Franco, crawl out of the tanner man's pocket and slowly inch its way down his owner's arm, towards the accessory. The little turtle started gnawing on the bracelet while the other nations still had yet to notice, as they were talking about where the next world meeting would take place. SNAP! Both countries abruptly stopped their conversation and looked down at Antonio's hand. Franco had a broken blue bracelet in his mouth and was slowly pulling it from Spain's loose grip. The reptile disappeared in the older man's pocket along with its new possession.

"Awww, Franco! You broke Lovi's present!" Spain was suddenly pushed back against the oak tree by the other country. America put his arms on either side of Antonio's head.

"America? What are you doing?", Antonio laughed, oblivious to the true motive of the other's actions.

"Fullfilling the bracelet.", Alfred whispered before crushing his lips to the older man's. Spain did not respond quickly but America was not going to wait. The American pulled away with a smacking noise. The Spanish man was blushing a little.

"W-What do you have to do to fufill the bracelet?"

"Just wait. You'll enjoy it.", Alfred said lowly in Antonio's ear.

The other shivered slightly.

"Lovi won't hate me if I submit to this...will he?", Spain said, worriedly. The younger man shook his head.

"He won't find out about this...unless you plan on telling him." The tanner man said nothing. Alfred took that as permission the continue. America sunk to his knees and nuzzled Spain's crotch. Antonio gasped a little and threaded his hands through the blonde's hair. Alfred slowly dragged his tongue up the other's clothed crotch. The Spanish man's fingers tightened in the younger's hair, breathing rate increasing a little. The blonde brought his hand up to the zipper of Spain's jeans, unzipping them. The American continued to lick the other as he reached up both of his hand and yank down Spain's jeans and boxers. Antonio's breath hitched as he felt the cool spring air on his erection. The cool feeling was soon replaced with the blonde's warm mouth. Alfred started to suck lightly on the other. The tanned man moaned low in his throat, gripping America's blonde locks even tighter. That seemed to encourage the younger to do more. Alfred began to suck Spain harder, his moving up to slowly caress the older's thighs.

"Oh, _Dios mío_!", Antonio groaned, starting to thrust into Alfred's mouth. Spain was to far gone in the pleasure to speak English. America was still running his hands up and down the other's thighs, starting to massage them a little. The older man's eyes slid closed. Spain was almost on the edge. The younger man began to run his tongue on the underside of the Spanish man's dick. Said Spanish man moaned loudly, the noise dissolving into whimpers of need. Spain leaned back against the tree for support, since his legs were shaking horribly.

"_Más, por favor_!", the older man moaned through his teeth, pushing America's head further down on his erection. America hummed in approval. The Spanish man felt the heat in his stomach grow hotter with every suck and the feeling of the younger man massaging his hips and thighs.

"_Y-Yo estoy cerca_!"

America gave one more hard suck, ending it. Antonio slightly screamed as he came in Alfred's mouth, the scream dissolving into a loud moan. Spain's hands dropped removed his hands from the younger's hair. The blonde removed Spain's soft member from his mouth, swallowing the other's seed, then licked him clean. Antonio noticed some of his seed was still around the American's mouth. The Spanish nation's legs were shaking so bad, it was a struggle to stay standing, but Antonio gripped the tree for support. Alfred pulled the older's boxers and pants back up, re-zipping and buttoning his jeans. America pressed his lips to the other's, letting the tanned man taste his own seed. Spain did not hesitate in this kiss as much as he did for the first. When the younger nation pulled away, Spain was smiling his oblivious smile again. Then the older nation yawned.

"_Estoy cansado_...", Antonio pouted, reaching for America. Alfred had to admit, Spain could be really cute. The blonde smiled as he lifted the other into his arms, bridal style. The Spainsh man hooked his arms around the American's neck, snuggling into the younger. Spain's breathing began to slow, letting America know he was asleep.

"11 down, 5 to go.", Alfred whispered as he took Spain home.

**~AN~ I'm done! I apologize for the possible fail Spanish...Anyway, I hope you liked it! Did you know SpainxAmerica is my Hetalia OTP? XD**


	12. Belarus

**~AN~ I'm back! I hope this makes up for the long wait! Sorry I didn't update when I said I would...DX I had to go to the hospital yesterday and there is a possibility of me having to have surgery...DX**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of thirteenth broken bracelet- Green **

**Meaning- indicates that oral sex can be performed on a girl **

**Slight pairing alert: America/Belarus or Alfred/Natalia**

**Fangirl Section: I'm going to China next month!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Belarus and her knives...This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I hope Belarus is super in character! This incident takes place 5 weeks after the house one.**

Belarus gripped her knife tighter as she watched her brother leave his house from her hiding place on the side of Ivan's house. She smiled creepily when she checked her watch. _I have finally mastered brother's schedule. I know what he does everyday and what time he does it. Now we will have to get married_. Natalia did not notice America coming up behind her.

"Hey Belarus!", he said waving his hand in greeting. Said nation jumped and whirled around. The young woman glared at Alfred, then chucked her knife at him. The blonde could have easily avoided the weapon, but at the same time Natalia had thrown the knife, Alfred had decided to lower his hand. America froze when he felt the knife cut something on his body. The American quickly lifted his wrist, frantically checking for blood and noticed his green bracelet was gone. America saw Belarus roll her eyes from his peripheral vision. The Belarusian turned to go.

"You have interrupted my time with brother. I should kill you for that. You are around him to much anyway." The shorter nation reached for another knife hidden in her dress when she felt her body be shoved up against the side of the house. Natalia struggled and fought with America, but the younger nation was too strong.

"What are you doing?", the shorter nation growled, making another useless attempt at fighting the other off.

"You broke one of my bracelets Belarus. Just like your brother." The American reached for the hand Natalia still had on the knife hidden in her dress. Alfred gripped her wrist firmly on its pressure point until she was forced to drop the weapon. It landed on the ground with a soft thud. Then the taller nation began to kneel in front of the shorter, America's eyes not leaving Belarus's. Natalia's glare hardend. Alfred took one of his hands and started using it to move the girl's dress upward. The younger nation pulled the fabric over his head, letting it go. Now Natalia could not see what he was doing. She growled low in her throat and connected her knee to his right shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ouch! Fuck, that hurt!" The older nation smirked in satisfaction, then grunted when she felt a sliver of pain on the inside of her thigh. Belarus felt something wet running down her leg and the cut closing up.

"Did you just cut me?", she deadpanned. The blonde snickered, dropping the knfe back on the ground.

"That was retaliation! Because I'm the hero and a hero always has the last say!" The white-haired nation rolled her eyes, then tensed at the feeling of Alfred's tongue on her crotch. Her hands moved to his back, digging into his flesh through the shirt. The younger nation did not stop there. He yanked the others hose and panties down to her knees. She dug in harder.

"Hey, Belarus, why not just imagine I'm Russia. Maybe it'll make the experience more enjoyable." Natalia scowled. _As if America could ever measure up to brother._ But when the blonde's tongue touched her womanhood, she found herself thinking about Russia. Belarus moaned low in her throat, breathing becoming deeper.

"B-brother...I knew you loved me.", she said. America smirked then began to rubbing his tongue harder on Natalia's womanhood. The shorter nation moaned a little louder, moving up her hands to grip America's Belarusian sucked in a breath when 'Russia' plunged his tongue into her, licking and sucking in all the right place. It did not take much for it to end.

"Brother!", Natalia cried as she came. Alfred removed his tongue from to woman, catching her as she slumped against the wall. He helped her to the ground.

"13 down 3 to go.", Alfred said as he turned from the sleeping girl and walked away.

**~AN~ It's done! Didn't last very long did it...Oh well, I write yaoi better than hetero anyway...XD Hope you all liked it anyway!**


	13. China

**~AN~ Hey! Look who finally updated...ME! I know I didn't update yesterday, but I had a physical therapy appointment the lasted a long time.**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of fourteenth broken bracelet- White**

**Meaning- wearer will flash what they have(I guess that means you flash the person who snapped the bracelet...?)**

**Slight pairing alert: America/China or Alfred/Yao**

**Fangirl Section: My trip to China is approaching quickly!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? Immature western nations, aru~...XD The mental scarring of China's boss...This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I hope China is in character! This incident takes place 6 days after the wall one.**

China watched America fidget with his bomber jacket. Obviously the younger nation wanted this meeting to be over. Or at least have them take a break. Alfred started drumming his fingers on the table. Both of the nations' presidents finally called for a ten minute break. America all but jumped up from his chair and made his way to Yao.

"Hey China!"

"Hello, America, aru~"

"This meeting sure is boring! A hero shouldn't have to go through such torture!"

"But this 'boring' meeting is an important meeting, aru~", the Chinese man said, exsasperated.

"I know. The important one's always are." Alfred smiled his 'hero' smile for no reason. Yao then noticed those weird bracelets the other had started wearing. The white bracelet really attracted China's attention, because of the contrast of the American's tanner skin to it. China kept his golden brown eyes on the white accessory whlie Alfred was moving his arms as he was talking. Suddenly, Yao stuck out his hand out in a karate type motion and snapped the bracelet. China froze, he had not meant to break the bracelet, he had just wanted to get it off the blonde's wrist without him knowing. Well so much for that. Alfred looked down at his wrist, but China did not see that. The brown-haired man also did not notice America beginning to unboutton his shirt.

"Hey, Yao!1" Said man looked up from staring at the broken bracelet, which had been flung across the room from the force of his hand motion. Yao looked up, worriedly.

"FLASH!", America yelled as he opened his shirt, showing his chest to the other nation, then closed his shirt just as ran from the room.

"14 down, 2 to go!", Alfred shouted as he went through the open door.

China and America's presidents had seen the whole thing. China's boss sputtered in shock, his cheeks a little pink, while Obama tried to apologize for what happened. Yao sighed.

"Immature western nations, aru~"

**~AN~ DONE! XD**


	14. Chapter 20

**I'm really sorry that this is ANOTHER author's note! You guy's must be tired of them( I know I am). I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter should be up soon(it is being typed as we speak, but it's hard to work on this while I'm on vacation DX). Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**

**Love, Muse**


	15. Chapter 21

**I'm leaving for China in a couple hours, but I promise I will update when I get back! Please be ready for the last two chapters! They will be AustriaxAmerica and LithuaniaxAmerica!,**

**Love, Muse**


	16. Chapter 22

**I'm back from China everyone! I'm still sorting out things at home(visiting relatives, classes for this school year, etc.) The next chapter should be up no later than tomorrow, though! Be ready for America/Austria! This is my last author's note(dances and flails)!**


	17. Chapter 23

**~AN~ Hey peoples! Guess what, you guys get another sex scene!...*coughs* I was finally able to write again! I know I said I would've updated earlier, but some stuff came up. Well, I hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of fifteenth broken bracelet- Glittery Blue**

**Meaning- is willing to perform anal sex**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Austria or Alfred/Roderich**

**Fangirl Section: I back from China!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight OOC-ness...? A piano is used in a way it probably shouldn't be...XD...This story is now M-rated!**

**Last minute note: I hope Austria is in character! This incident takes place 2 weeks after the meeting one.**

"I hope you got the message I was trying to convey through the song.", Austria said calmly, standing from the piano bench, the last note of the song resounding throughout the room. America sat on the couch, munching on some cookies and finger sandwiches.

"Was that Beethoven? I bet it was! A hero is never wrong!", the blonde shouted while chewing, accidentally spitting some crumbs onto the coffee table. Roderich cringed and fought the urge to wipe them off. Alfred reached for another cookie, promptly shoving in his mouth, causing more crumbs to fall on the table. Austria grimaced and went to the sofa opposite Alfred.

"No, it was not Beethoven. It was Chopin." America shrugs and continues to eat. Roderich was finally fed up with the mess on the table and the someone who was responsible. The Austrian stands from his chair and storms (very gentleman-like, mind you) to the kitchen and grabs a dishrag. When he gets back to the living room, he puts the dishrag on the table in front of the American. But what neither nation counted on was that America would be reaching for a sandwich as Austria was bringing his hand back up. The snapping noise sounded rather loud in the mostly quiet room. Roderich freezes and flushes in embarrassment and Alfred looks down at his wrist. The sparkly blue bracelet was no longer on his wrist but sticking straight up out of one of the tea cakes on the table. The blonde swallows heavily and makes eye contact with the other. Austria does not move as America stands and starts walking towards him. The brown-haired man's eyes widen as he is pushed against the piano. Roderich struggles as he tries to push the American away from him.

"Just what on earth are you doing?" The Austrian was not expecting the soft, slightly chapped lips to be pressed to his soon after he spoke. Roderich struggles again but Alfred just presses his body closer, trapping the other against the piano. America pulls away and turns the other around and presses him against the piano again. Austria is still trying to protest and get away, but he stops when he feels the blonde lick his neck. Roderich is a little worried now.

"W-What are you doing to me?" He feels Alfred smile against his neck.

"Just fulfilling the bracelet you broke. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Roderich feels a little angry. He was tired of being used just to satisfy another nation's urges (mainly Prussia's), and now it had gone too far.

"Don't do this." The Austrian tried to sound tough but maybe America had selective hearing, because the blonde was moving his hand towards the other's pants. Before Roderich could protest again, Alfrd slips his hand past the waistband of Austria's pants and boxers, gripping him. The Austrian moans slightly, then blushes and covers his mouth with his hand.

"P-please...d-don't..." America laughs lowly in the other's ear.

"Don't what?" The blonde pumps Roderich a little harder. The shorter nation gasps.

"Th-that!", Austia grips the larger's arm with both his hands and squeezes tightly. The blonde smirks and uses his other hand to slide Austria's pants down, then lifts the same hands to the smaller's mouth.

"Suck." Roderich tries to resist and Alfred pumps him hard again and Roderich moans. The American slips his fingers into the older nation's mouth before he closes it again. Austria licks and sucks the other's fingers and hears the other moan in his ear. The fingers are taken from the brown-haired man's mouth and the Austrian feels a finger circle his entrance.

"I-I don't want th-this..." Roderich squrims in slight discomfort at the feeling of a finger enter his body.

"It'll be over in a second. It can't be all that bad, can it? The hero never hurts anyone, anyway, so you have nothing to worry about." The shorter man says nothing and starts to feel a warm feeling in his stomach. Roderich new he was close. He moans and drops his head on his arms, which had since been folded on top of the piano.

"H-how c-can you do th-this to me around my p-piano?"

"What was that?", Alfred inserts another finger and scissors the both. When the blonde hears a barely muffled scream of pleasure from the other, he knows he has found what he was looking for. Alfred then feels a warm wetness on the hand that was pumping the shorter nation. He's streched enough. America pulls out his fingers and frees his own erection with the same hand. He nudges Austria with his knee.

"I'll be right back." Roderich says nothing and shivers at the loss of body heat. Austria grimaces at the notion, but he can not help thinking he wants Alfred back. The blonde went to the coffee table and picked up the dishrag, cleaning off his dirty hand. He drops the soiled cloth on the floor and returns to the other.

"Are you ready for something bigger than fingers?" Roderich shivers, half in anticipation and half in worry. The shorter man nods slowly and braces himself for the intrusion. Alfred uses his own saliva to lubricate himself and presses the tip against the Austrian's entrance, pushing in slightly.

"Your kinda tight.", the blonde says through slightly gritted teeth.

"Relax, Austria." Said man slowly does and America is able to slide all the way in. Roderich shudders and groans at the sensation of being filled. The shorter man lifts his head slightly.

"Y-you can m-move..." The brown-haired man drops his head back onto his arms. The blonde smiles and begins to thrust in and out slowly. Roderich grips the edge of the instrument with his hands and starts to pant and thrust back. Roderich's head shoots up suddenly and he moans loudly in pleasure, letting the American he had hit his prostate. The Austrian feels himself get hard again. Alfred smirks and thrusts harder and a little faster.

"Th-there! Harder! Faster! More, please!", Austria all but shouts. America fufills the Austrian's wants and grits his teeth when he comes. Roderich follows soon after, moaning. America pulls out and the other collapses onto the piano bench, legs shaking.

"15 down, 1 to go...", America says as he catches his breath.

**A/N- I feel proud of this...XD Next chapter is the last bracelet!**


	18. Chapter 24

**~AN~ I finally updated. Sorry for that long wait. *awkward cough***

**Summary- The other nations have noticed America has started wearing these weird, colored bracelets. What do they mean? The nations are determined to find out.**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.**

**Color of fifteenth broken bracelet- Glittery green**

**Meaning - Both willing to 69**

**Slight pairing alert: America/Lithuania or Alfred/Toris**

**Warnings: 69ing**

**~break~**

Lithuania offered America the coffee he wanted.

'I made it just the way you like it, Mr. America.' Alfred looks up at Toris.

'You can call me Alfred or Al, dude.'Lithuania smiles awkwardly.

'Old habits die hard, Mr. Am-Alfred.'He didn't think he could ever get used to calling him that. America has turned his attention back to his video game. Toris watches with slight interest.

'What is the point of this game, Am-Alfred?' The American pats the spot beside him.

'Sit down because it could get complicated.' Lithuania does so.

**~break~**

'So...you basically are defeating Nazi zombies..?' Al laughs.

'That's basically it.' The bracelet on America's wrist catches Toris's eye. He also notices that it's the only on left.

'Didn't you have more of those?' Alfred shifts a little and pauses the game.

'Yeah. I did.' He chuckles a little awkwardly. The glittery green bracelet sparkles in the sunlight from the window. Toris can not help but to keep looking at it.

**~break~**

Lithuania can not believe he just broke America's bracelet. He is so clumsy.

'I'm sorry, Alfred! I can get you another one!' The Lithuanian is shaking with slight fear.

'Dude, Toris, it's cool, bro. We just have to 69 now.' America beams. The dark haired man squeaks.

'We have to...what?' '69. It's easy, Toris.' The blonde begins to remove his clothes.

'Just follow my lead.' Lithuania does what America does, blushing all the while.

'N-Now what...?'

'Well...' America lays down.

'You have to...' Toris gets the idea. He fixes himself so he laying on his back in the couch. The Lithuanian's face is aflame with color when he sees Alfred straddle his waist and scoot his nether regions back towards his face. Toris can not help but feel a little mortified by this whole thing.

'Wanna start or should I?'

'Just do it...' And America certainly does. Lithuania feels pleasure shoot through his body.

'Ngh..' Well, that was nice.

'You gonna do it to me?'

'O-Oh...Right...' The dark-haired man tries to copy the others' movements with his mouth. Before long, both nations are a panting mess and close to release. Lithuania finishes first, his loud moan around America sending the other in to completion soon after. The smaller winces at the bitter taste that fills his mouth when it's filled. He manages to swallow it all.

'15 down, 0 to go.', the American mumbles.

**~AN~ I'm gonna miss this story. :(**


	19. Chapter 25

**~Hello to all of you sweeties who stayed with my story, even when I went on a hiatus for a year (probably longer than that). Thank you for staying with it, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging like that. ^^'' Now, I'm going to go back and clean up the chapters so they look nicer. :3 Anyway, now that I only have two days of classes this semester, I'll be able to write more. Is there anything you guys want to see? More Hetalia? Another story like this one? A work from a different fandom? ~**


	20. My Mistake

**Hey, readers, its Hallow. I have made a tiny mistake. I accidentally deleted the Prussia chapter while cleaning up the story. BUT, don't worry, I am going to rewrite it and fix it up. **


End file.
